


Strip the Light

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: This fic is currently ****UNDER CONSTRUCTION****I'm taking a few of my stories that I've had some time away from and sprucing them up for one reason or another. Either for continuity reasons because I missed things the first go round, or because I felt I had much more to say.I think this is what happens when you don't have a beta 😂😂😂. But I want my stories to shine as much as possible, so, here we go!
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 23





	1. The Moulin Rouge

They'd officially been dating for 3 weeks. Three weeks of mind blowing sex, shopping sprees, and debuting new dance moves for L. Light especially loved the dolce & Gabbana heels L bought for him. Those shoes were worn for private dances with his boyfriend only. L thought it was the second best purchase he'd ever made. The first best purchase was that private dance the night they met.

“How's my favorite detective?” Light asked from his vanity as he prepped for his next show.

L shyly brought in the roses he'd bought on his way over. “I have news.”

“Oh?” Light smelled the flowers as he accepted them. “They’re stunning babe.” Turning to find a vase for them, he said, “What's your news?”

L twisted his hands together, both distracted by Light's fabulous ass in those fish nets and nervous to tell him what he’d done. “I resigned from the Kira case today.”

Light shot around, shock lining his pretty face, rouge lips agasp. “You _what_?”

“Officially my reason was loss of interest. I'm sure it'll be said I couldn't solve the case.” His eyes were wandering around the dressing room now, trying to keep his mind on topic.

“L!” Light gasped out as he approached, reaching gloved hands out for his lover. “You know I would've never asked…”

“You never had to. I wanted to do it. It wasn't right to keep pretending,” he smiled shyly. Light was just too gorgeous. He kept wondering how he got so damn lucky.

Light pressed a firm kiss to L's lips, holding each arm by the shoulder with his hands. L closed his eyes and tasted the sweet cherry lipstick, sure it was all over his mouth. When Light pulled away they both giggled at each other. “Sorry, it's not the smudge free kind,” he'd been intending to kiss his panties before throwing them into the crowd and wanted a good red print. This particular red transferred quite well. “You are too adorable,” Light said as he grabbed a makeup remover cloth from his vanity and began wiping his boyfriend's face. “Alright, go enjoy the show. I need to fix my face now.”

“Good luck,” L smiled dumbly as he somewhat stumbled his way out, dazed by the fabulous kiss. He wondered what was in store for him later that night considering how happy the news made Light. 

Taking his reserved seat at the front, L folded in on himself and waited for Light to take the stage. It was always so exciting. He never knew fully what to expect despite getting a glimpse at some of the moves Light worked on or decided to show him. Sometimes he held onto moves that didn't work for his current theme. Tonight was Moulin Rouge. Next week he'd be doing Chicago. L couldn't wait. They'd already tried out his black flapper wig. It was hot.

The lights dimmed and music started. A little slow at first, then picking up with a remix of Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend. L wasn’t sure how the hell Light talked the owner into it, but he had a swing installed, and Light came out above his can-can dancers, kicking his sparkling, diamond studded fishnets out before the crowd, which was going wild for him.

It was like he was another person when on stage. The Light L had gotten to know over the past few weeks wasn’t at all like the man swinging on stage, lip syncing to the music. He was polite and considerate, intelligent and poised. Quiet, as well. The presence of Kira on stage was so loud without him every saying a word, but that wasn't who Light was in real life. Or maybe, L thought as he watched Light dismount from the swing and walk the stage in his sparkling heels, maybe when he was on stage he was finally free to be who he really was.

Light shrugged out of his corset with the help of his dancers, wrapping his body around the pole on stage so effortlessly. L had tried one drunken night to swing on it and found it impossible. It truly gave him a whole new appreciation for Light's work. Light lost the gloves, and in the final moment, turned his ass to the crowd and ripped off his panties, kissing them and throwing them off stage into the screaming crowd. His bare ass was visible for only a moment before the lights cut to black, and L smiled ear to ear as he clapped and cheered.

Sure, some creep might get to go home with Light’s panties, but L was going home with _him_. And Light had been firm about no longer doing private dances out of respect for L. He was sick of them anyway, but the idea of Light alone with another person in an intimate setting made L uncomfortable. Light didn't want his boyfriend feeling insecure for even a moment. He deserved better than that.

“Great show,” L said as he approached Light’s dressing room. The door was open so he peaked in.

“Thank you baby. My feet are killing me,” Light complained as he unstrapped his heels. 

L walked over and crouched before Light, taking one of his bare feet in his hands. Gently, he began to rub it, and Light reclined his head. Moving onto the other foot, L rubbed that one too, working his way up Light’s calves. “Better?”

“Mmmm much,” Light said. He didn't want L to stop but they really needed to get home. He gathered his shoes and tossed on his robe, “Thank you baby.”

“I'll pull the car around, ok?” L said with a brief kiss. Light nodded and L was off into the night. He didn't always attend Light’s shows, but when he did, he felt a need to take care of him. The dancing was hard on him and he always seemed particularly tired after a long weekend of shows. L had bottled water and snacks waiting for Light in the front seat. Parking the car but leaving it running, L went through the back door to find his boyfriend. He'd fallen asleep in his chair. “Oh, Light,” L sighed. He gently rocked his shoulder, “Come on, baby. Let's go.”

Light mumbled and accepted L's help up. Together they made it out to the car, where Light bundled himself in his favorite blanket and fell asleep on the drive home. L hoped he slept in this once. Light needed to slow down. He had mentioned before that Light didn't have to work at all. He was more than willing to take care of Light. Either Light didn't accept that or he didn't understand. Maybe L would bring it up again. He smiled as he watched Light gently snore against the window. Not tonight, he thought. Tonight he’d make sure Light slept well.


	2. What's Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light reach a compromise

Stretching sore, achy muscles, Light turned over in his silky sheets and grabbed his pillow, trying to get comfortable so he could fall back asleep. His attempts were thwarted by his loving boyfriend hovering over him. Cracking open one eye, he couldn't help but smile at the way L stuck his thumb on his bottom lip whenever he was curious. “Good morning,” Light mumbled.

“Morning baby. I brought you coffee,” L said, sitting cross legged on the bed.

Light sat up and reached for the mug on his nightstand. “I don't think I drank enough water yesterday.” Usually he stayed on top of his health, eating a mostly vegetarian diet and staying well hydrated. It was unlike him to slip up. 

“Rest today, baby. You work too hard,” L said, small smile on his lips. 

Light leaned in for a kiss. They didn't technically live together, but they spent so much time at each other’s places-mostly Light’s- that they might as well. Light had made space in his closet for some of L's things, and his tooth brush sat by the sink. It was easy to see how in love with each other they were, though they hadn't said so yet. “Snuggle with me,” Light whispered, setting his mug back on the nightstand and sliding back down into the covers.

How could L resist? Accepting the invitation, L slid into Light's open arms where they held each other. L felt he could melt right into Light's warmth. They kissed again and L squirmed a bit as he felt his arousal stirring. It didn't take much effort from Light to get him going, honestly. He was just so beautiful and perfect and sexy. 

Light laughed under his breath, “You're insatiable.” It didn't help that he began lining L's neck with kisses.

“It's your fault,” L groaned, “If you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't have this problem.”

“I'll fix it for you then,” Light smiled with a wink before disappearing under the covers. He felt that warm mouth and wet tongue tickle and tease down his abdomen. Stopping just below the navel, Light turned and bit L's inner thigh.

“Ouch!” L cried, laughing, “You're a terrible tease!”  
He could feel Light Snicker against his skin, then felt the most wonderful warm wetness upon him. He was already achingly hard, and Light was a soothing mixture of licks and sucks. He stopped to tease the head, then engulfed him again. L could hardly take it, thinking it was almost too intense. He fisted the sheets and ground his teeth as Light sucked him to the brink. “Ah, Light! I'm going to come!”

While L was always polite to warn Light of the impending danger of his orgasm, it never caused Light to pull away. Rather, he dove down deeper onto that throbbing, pulsing cock until every last drop of warm, sticky come was sliding down his throat. He didn't stop until he was sure L had finished.

Crawling back up L's now perfectly relaxed body, Light kissed those sweet lips he loved so much. “You’re too good to me,” L mumbled, stroking his fingers down the groove in the center of Light's muscular back. 

“I could say the same of you,” Light whispered, giving L a peck on the nose before collapsing onto the bed next to L and curling into L's side. They'd sleep like that a while, tangled together, breathing each other in. Neither one of them slept very well apart anymore. It was becoming quite ridiculous, especially for Light, who cherished his sleep.

When they woke, Light made them pancakes, deciding he was rested enough to do something productive. As they ate, L wanted to bring up his thoughts about Light not needing to work anymore. He wasn't sure how to go about it and wasn’t naturally good at navigating such conversations. He must've been staring a hole through Light because he finally put his fork down and said, “What?”

Now or never, Lawliet. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Alright,” L seemed oddly serious to him, maybe even nervous. “What is it?”

“You know I love to take care of you. I want to give you everything. I have the means to provide you with the best life.” He started strong, but floundered. Light waited patiently for him to continue. “I don't like seeing you exhausted all the time. You work too hard, and I wish you would consider retiring. You don't need to work, Light. Money is no object, you know that.”

Light wasn't sure how to take what L was saying. “L, I dance because I love it, not because I need the money.” The look on L’s face broke his heart. It was apparent that a compromise was in order. Clearing his throat, Light played with his fork in his plate, thinking. “Why don't I cut back on the number of shows I do? You're right, my schedule is too demanding.”

L smiled because Light had met him halfway. Somehow, he felt it wouldn't be enough in the long run, but he wasn't sure why. Deep down, he did hate that Light shared his body with other people. L wanted it all for himself, and he wasn't sure if that was selfish of him or not. He didn't like looking out at the crowd when Light danced, seeing how they ogled him. Sure, L had been one of those people at one time and he still watched Light dance but it was different. He was supposed to ogle Light. They were together.

L accepted the compromise and hoped it would be enough for his fragile ego. There was nothing to be jealous of, he reminded himself. None of them got to touch Light. That was his privilege alone. “Thank you.”

The compromise turned out to be no shows on Sundays and two less on Saturday’s, which left the owner of the club very upset. Light didn't even need to threaten to bring his business elsewhere; his new schedule was released and all his backup dancers notified. Nobody was upset. It would be nice to get another day off. L was ecstatic to know he'd have Light all to himself every Sunday. He definitely thought he could live with this compromise.

That is, until two very specific things happened. The first is that L went backstage that Friday night to give Light his usual good luck kiss only to find his dressing room door locked. L didn't panic over many things; he was typically a pretty calm individual, but when he heard the deep voice of another man in Light's dressing room, he definitely panicked. “Light?” He knocked. “Is there a reason your door is locked?”

“Oh, hold on,” L heard Light’s muffled voice from behind the door and the sound of shuffling. Finally, the door opened, “Sorry, babe. I didn't know it was locked.”

“Ah, that was me. My apologies. Force of habit,” a tall, muscular, dark skinned God said with a stunning accent. Was it African? L couldn't place it. “I'll see you on stage, Light.” With that, he nodded in L's direction and excused himself.

“Who's that?” L asked, watching him go.

“That’s Namoki,” Light said, sitting back down in his chair and crossing his freshly waxed legs, “He's a new hire for the Lion King themed dance I have planned next week.”

“I see…” L trailed off, trying to shake the bad feeling it gave him. “Well I just wanted to wish you luck,” he stepped over to Light, leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Good luck, then. See you after.”

L didn't seem right to Light as he headed for the door, “Wait,” Light said, standing. “I really didn't know the door was locked.”

“I believe you,” L said over his shoulder, but his eyes looked disappointed. Light let him go. 

When he took the stage, he was shocked that L was not in his usual seat. It threw him off, and though he recovered on the outside with another flawless performance, his heart was breaking. Light didn't stay to count his tips or speak with anybody. He made a dash for the door without changing and hailed a cab.

Pulling out his cell phone as he slid into the cab, he called L. Pick up damnit. It went to voicemail and his texts remained unanswered. At home, he raced through every room calling for L but he wasn't there. Taking the time to change as he ordered an Uber, he figured he'd go to L's place. 

Thankfully, L was home. However, finding him only satisfied part of his growing anxiety. Letting himself in with the key L had given him, he called out once again, still with no response. The bedroom door was locked, abd he tapped softly, “L? Can we talk?”

It took a minute, but the door opened. L was obviously distraught about something. Light guessed it was because he was alone with another man, half naked in his locked dressing room earlier. It would shock him to find that was not the case.

“You didn't tell me part of the compromise was that you'd be doing private dances again.”

“What? I'm not.”

Now L was confused. “One of the goons who works there approached me. Said if I wanted to keep you happy and continue dancing there I had to let you do it.” L was leaning against the door frame. “I couldn't stay after that. I'm sorry.”

Light was livid, “That shady son of a bitch!” Light pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to breathe, “No, L. I'm not doing private dances anymore. I promised you I wouldn't and I don't break my promises.” Someone was going to feel the Wrath of Kira, however.

L seemed to perk up a bit. Straightening up, he said, “Really?” L didn't cry, but he wanted to in this moment. 

Light smiled crookedly, letting go of his anger for the moment. Stroking a misplaced strand of hair from L's face, he asked quietly, “Can I come in?”

L backed out of the door and took Light's hand. The room was dark, the bed messy were L had been laying. Light kissed him, “Let's make love like there was never anything between us,” he whispered on L's lips. 

That sounded fantastic to L, who found himself backing up until he bumped into the bed where it demanded he sit. Light pulled L's shirt off then divested himself of his own clothing. Crawling over L, he kissed that perfect pale skin all over, stopping to worship his nipples with his tongue. L found his fingers trailing through that auburn hair, clenching and unclenching it as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Making his way down L's body, Light tugged at his pants. L lifted his hips to allow Light to slide them off, trembling at each touch as warm fingers caressed his thighs. Stopping a moment to grab the lube, Light pulled it from the nightstand drawer and placed an ample amount on his fingers. L arched his back and curled his toes as Light stretched him open. It was a thing of beauty to watch L writhe before him, Light thought.

It wasn't long before Light was back on the bed, carefully inching inside his lover. They often played games and explored different ways to make sex fun. Light danced for L and wore different outfits. L loved it when he wore nothing but shoes the most. But tonight was different. Tonight Light gently pressed his lips to L as he eased himself back and forth, his arms beneath L, holding their bodies close. There weren't enough words to express the emotion between as Light rocked them toward bliss, but none were needed. L clung to his lover, eyes refusing to waiver from the gaze they held inside the golden fire staring back at him. 

They were both unusually quiet as their climax built, too engrossed in one another to even remember to breathe, it seemed. L wasn't sure where his tears came from; he wasn't there crying type. But as he climaxed between them, he found he couldn't fight the overwhelming desire. Light kissed away those tears as he came inside L, and for a moment they laid there together, unwilling to move, not wanting it to end.


	3. Finally Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally say I love you

It wasn't just mind blowing sex that kept them together. It wasn't knowing they were Kira and L, either. While those things helped and had value, they weren't what would get them through every trial life had in store. What started as a spark of attraction blossomed quickly into unwaivering devotion to each other. This is why Light took it so poorly upon learning the club owner had tried to brainwash his boyfriend. It's why he was enraged, and what sparked a very real fire which burned the entire establishment to the ground. 

“So, he's dead?” L asked.

“Yes,” Light replied.

It was all they would discuss of the matter. Light had already found a new establishment to dance for, and he'd start next week. It was a nicer place and Light got everything he asked for in his contract. L tried to be happy for him, faking it poorly. Inside he wished Light’s desire to dance had died in that fire.

Still, he supported Light and was there every night for every show. He cared for him afterwards and drove him home. L let him sleep in and brought him coffee in the morning. The routine stayed the same but L was feeling more and more upset as time went on. Anytime someone said a crude word about 'wanting to fuck Kira’ or tried grabbing him while he was on stage, L felt the now familiar pang of jealousy and disgust rear its ugly head. 

Finally, after a little over three months of suffering in silence, L couldn't do it anymore. “I'm not going with you tonight.”

“What? Why not?” Light felt L's forehead, thinking maybe he was sick.

L looked down and pulled away from Light's touch. “I can't take it anymore. I sit there and instead of being able to enjoy you, I just hear disgusting men making lewd comments about you, grabbing at you, lusting over you. It makes me sick.”

Light knew he was talked about even if he never could hear it over the music. There were plenty of private dances where the nightmarish fantasies of grotesque men were played out before him, however. So, he could imagine the kinds of things L was hearing. “Baby I'm sorry,” Light sympathized. “I understand. I'll always dance for you at home, ok?” L sighed and turned away. He couldn't make Light understand. “No good luck kiss?”

Light’s answer was the door to their bedroom closing. _Yikes_. That was far more painful than he thought it would be. Hurt, Light walked outside where his Uber was waiting. He'd have to make things right with L later. Right now, he had a job to do. A job. That's all this was, and while it was fun and gave him access to the criminal underground, surely he could find other ways to make Kira's plans a reality. L probably had access…would he give it to him? Maybe. Maybe it would be worth it if it meant Light quit dancing. “Stop the car,” Light said. 

Light got out of the car and thanked the driver. It felt good to walk home. The cool night air gave him time to think. Pulling out his cell phone, he called his new boss and left him a message. “I just wanted you to know I'm not coming in tonight. I quit.” 

Hanging up the phone, Light smiled as he looked at the stars. It felt good, really good to quit like that. Let the club managers scramble to fill his time. It was their problem now. Nothing stood between him and L anymore. 

It was dark but not late, and a bakery was still open on his way home. _L would love it if I surprised him._ Going inside, he picked out an assortment of all things strawberry flavored. Satisfied with his selection, Light smiled and thanked the cashier as he walked out. Surely L would be thrilled. What could be better than learning he quit his job and strawberry pastries?

“L! I have a surprise for you!” Light called as he walked in through the door.

L had been sitting at his computer reading over prospective cases he could take on. Looking up, he recognized the pastry box. “A surprise? I like surprises,” he said as he stood from the table and walked over, eyes glued to the box. He stopped before Light, puzzled, “Why are you home so early?”

“Because I quit dancing.”

“You, what?” L was astonished. “But you love dancing.”

Light walked over to the table, setting the box down and lifting the lid. L took two cookies in each hand. Light laughed as his lover stuffed his face. “L, I like dancing. It's so much fun, it keeps me in good shape, allows me to express my creative side,” Light explained, wiping a bit of strawberry jam from L's cheek. “But I _love_ you.”

L froze. They hadn't exchanged those three little words yet. They practically lived together in Light's place at this point and were nearly inseparable. According to their friends they were 'nauseating’. Light loved him. He _loved him. Holy shit_! L swallowed the rest of his cookie and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. With crumbs adorning his shirt, L replied, “I love you too.”

They couldn't help themselves. Hands flew to lithe bodies and mouths collided. There was one thing L liked more than strawberry flavored treats, and that was the taste of Light Yagami. Light pulled at L's shirt, tugging it over head hastily. They needed each other. They would always need each other. Whatever they were going to do was going to happen on the hardwood floor of Light's living room. As they sunk to the floor in their desperate passion, kicking away their pants, neither gave notice to Light's cell phone as it buzzed and vibrated for attention. No, the whole world could burn for all they cared. This moment only contained the two of them and their love for each other, finally voiced, finally known.


	4. Be With Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L make plans for the future

It changed things, being in love. There was a deeper feeling of security, of intimacy. A kind of Knowing one would not leave the other by choice or allow anything to threaten the relationship. They laid in bed with nothing to do but lavish that love upon each other, entangling their fingers and sharing secrets. “Let's go to Europe. See the sights,” L suggested. “I want to take you away, spoil you with real Italian leather. The food in France is like nothing you've ever had.”

Light rolled onto his stomach and kissed that sweet mouth. “Sounds wonderful.”

L brought his hands through auburn hair, studying that perfect face before him. “I love you so much. Be with me forever.”

“Forever? Forever is such a long time. I'll have to think about it,” Light winked.

“Oh, you tease!” L began reaching for all of Light's most ticklish spots, Light writhing in his grasp as he laughed.

Tickling gave way to kissing which gave way to fucking. There was little else to do now that neither of them had a job. So what if they were sore and raw and exhausted and desperately needed showers? They'd get up eventually. Maybe when they got hungry or had to use the bathroom. Otherwise they laid in bed, trying to find new ways to touch skin to skin.

“We should order takeout. I know just the place,” Light said to the ceiling. The sun had begun to set and he was hungry for more than L. “I'll even pick it up.”

“Sounds good to me. I'm not going anywhere,” L mumbled, face down in the pillow. He wasn't sure if he could walk and certainly didn't care to find out.  
Light's hunger forced him from the bed. “I'm going to shower before I go. Do you mind ordering? I'll have my usual.”

L nodded and searched for his cell phone under the sheets. He was certain it was there somewhere. They'd used it to record a few things for later. L nearly distracted himself from the task at hand but looking at what they'd recorded just one more time. “Right. Food.” 

The order was placed by the time Light got out of the shower. He knew if he gave L more than a quick peck on his way out that he'd never leave. Not bothering to dry his hair, he tossed on some fresh clothes and went out the door. Even though he volunteered to go, all he wanted to do was crawl back in bed with L.

The drive to their favorite restaurant was shortv enough. “Good grief baby, did you order the whole menu?” Light whispered to himself as the server handed him two large bags stuffed with food. 

He didn't stop for a special treat on his way home this time. It was hard enough not diving right into the delicious smelling sacks right then and there. He did speed a little, careful to avoid the places cops usually hid. The night was particularly dark, rain clouds covering the moon and threatening to burst upon him. It didn't help that the street lamp for their parking lot was out again. “Ugh. I'll have to complain to management. This is ridiculous. I can't see a fucking thing!”

Light marched toward his apartment, hands full when something tackled him from the side. It was so fast and such a hard hit that he didn't have time to scream or react. The food went flying, his keys went flying, phone shattered.

Inside their cozy apartment, L checked the time. Knowing Light should've been back by now, he shot him a quick text. After ten minutes, he called but it went straight to voicemail. After waiting a collective 45 minutes, L decided to step outside. The wind howled across the parking lot, causing the trees to look as though they shook in fear. The car was there. _How strange._

L walked out into the parking lot, eyes on the car when something caught his attention. “Light?” He stepped toward it, noticing trash that looked like it was possibly their dinner caught all in the bushes along the sidewalk. Face down on that very same sidewalk was Light. “Light!”

Racing to him, heart beating out of his chest, L threw himself to the ground and rolled Light over. He was beat all to hell, Ann absolute bloody mess. He shook Light, but Light did not respond. “Oh no. No, no.” L checked for a pulse. Maybe it's just his shaky hands. He tried for one on the wrist.

Pulling Light into his lap, he sobbed as he slowly realized the truth. “No!” he screamed, burying his face in Light's chest. “Wake up. Wake up, please!”

A neighbor heard the commotion and called the police. Sirens could be heard in the distance, barely audible against the wind. As rain began to fall and pelt L, it was the only sting the could feel amidst the numbness of his devastation. It would take four men to pry him away from Light. He wouldn't be able to give a statement. The shock was too much for him. He'd ride along to the hospital only because nobody could tell whether any of the blood on him was his or not. 

Confusion set in and L didn't know where he was or why he was there. Where was Light? _Oh, that's right. He's…_

L would pretend Light was fine. He'd imagine they were home enjoying a glass of wine with their dinner, Light poking fun at how many desserts L had ordered. They light a fire in the fire place. They'd make love. They'd fall asleep in each other's arms.  
Yes, L thought, that's what they would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning an epilogue for this. L will investigate Light's murder and bring him justice.


	5. In The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L promises to find Light's murderer

Despite having contaminated the crime scene, there was enough intact evidence to open an investigation. L, being who he is, was able to take the case from the hands of local police easily enough. They respectfully handed it over, no questions asked. While L currently hated himself and didn't want to be alive anymore, he did appreciate the clout his name came with. At least, this once he did.

“Sir, do you think you should be on this case? Near is perfectly capable of doing it himself.” Watari, ever watchful, ever vigilant, had never seen L quite this bad. The man hadn't slept in days. He was closing in on a week and Watari was afraid he'd have a seizure eventually.

L leered at Watari from over his shoulder a moment, blood shot eyes devoid of emotion. Slowly, he turned his head back to his computer screen without a word. All that could be heard were there clacking of keys on the keyboard as L continued in his mission. 

On the other side of the room, Near cast a worried glance to Watari. In his opinion, the sooner they solved this case the sooner L would get better. He hoped. Maybe. If he were being honest, his predecessor wasn’t doing well at all. He'd gone all but insane after Light died, mumbling incoherently for days about Kira and dancing and none of it made sense. They had to knock him out with drugs to force him to sleep, and when he woke, he was different. Obviously, how could he ever be the same after what he'd gone through? But it wasn't just that he was sad or despondent. He looked…dead. His eyes were empty. Neither Watari nor Near had ever seen anything like it. The light had just gone out.

Near had attempted to keep up with L's insane work pace, but he'd wound up falling asleep at his desk and did not wake until well into the night. After that, he resumed a normal work day schedule. Even though L wished Near could stay and work nights with him just so he wasn't alone with his thoughts, he didn't resent the kid. Despite the hiccup of Near slowing his work pace, they managed to build a significant case against Akuno Yamamoto. 

Along with his DNA found on and, infuriatingly for L, _in_ Light's body, the man never missed a show of Light’s. The records were limited because the first establishment Light worked in burned down, but from what they could gather, he was Kira's biggest fan. Coupled with a strong history of violence, they knew they had their guy.

The photographic evidence made L sick every time he looked at it. But he did look at it. Usually late at night or early in the morning when everyone else was fast asleep and L was haunted by his ghosts, he pulled them out. He didn't know why he tortured himself with it. Maybe it was because he blamed himself and thought he deserved to be punished. From the bloody pictures on the sidewalk to the cleaned up corpse in the morgue, he looked at them all. Reviewed the autopsy report. That fucking savage came in him after he was dead. What kind of monster did that? At least Light didn't know he was being violated. Never felt it.

L scattered the pictures across his desk, his tears threatening to ruin them all for good. Maybe that would be what's best. This time when he reached for his trash can, he was fast enough. It caught all the vomit and he wouldn't have to look shamefully down at Watari as he scrubbed the stain from the carpet in the morning. 

He tried to stand and walk the trash can into the bathroom to empty it, but found his legs to be uncooperative. His entire body ached with a reluctance to move he couldn't find the strength to fight. He stared longingly at the couch. Maybe he could clean out his waste basket after a short nap. It was ok to sleep now anyway. They knew who Light’s killer was and if their friends at the police station were any good, they knew where to find him too. “You'll get justice, my love,” L whispered as he collapsed onto the couch and pulled the throw over himself. “Be with me…forever..”

The next day he didn't wake up until noon. Watari and Near were busy working, ignoring him. He desperately needed the sleep, so he understood. With a stretch and a yawn, he asked, “How long was I out?”

Watari cleared his throat. “Roughly two days, sir.”

“Two days?” L was shocked he'd lost that kind of time. “What’s happened since I've been out?”

“Yamamoto is in custody. We've been holding him until you were ready to interrogate him.” Near said.  
L stood from the couch, legs shaky, body weak. He wanted to leap up and run off and beat the shit out of Akuno, but he couldn’t. Watari brought him coffee and L sat back down. Food first. Gather strength. Probably shower, too. Akuno didn't need to see him in shambles. The man didn't need ammunition against him. 

After spending some time making himself presentable, L, Near, and Watari all made their way down to the precinct where their suspect was being held. It would take all of L's self control not to reach across the table and strangle the bastard. Killing him wouldn't bring Light back but it sure as hell would feel good. 

“Akuno,” L said smoothly as he slid into the seat before the crazed looking man. He was ugly, with a big scar across his face. His eyes were unevenly matched and his teeth were over crowded. His dark hair looked greasy and disheveled. He was disgusting. 

Laying pictures before the man, L said, “Recognize this?”

Akuno leaned forward with a grunt and tapped one of the pictures with his bound hands, “Kira,” his deep, gravely voice said almost admiringly. 

“You did this to him.”

“Yes.”

L wasn't expecting a confession. Then again, it was apparent that Akuno was rather unwell. Did he even realize he just confessed to murder? “Why did you kill him?”

“He stopped dancing for me. I needed him to dance for me.” Akuno sat back in his chair and gazed downward, seeming almost sad. “He did it for you, didn't he?”

L stiffened. Akuno had no way of knowing about he and Light- did he? L took a chance, “Yes, he did.”

“I didn't want you to have him,” Akuno confessed, “Nobody could have him.”

After that confession, Akuno became a bit agitated and stopped offering any useful information. L had what he needed anyway. He stood and left, taking his pictures and file with him. L hoped he never saw Akuno again. 

***

Many days later L found himself climbing the windy hill to Light's grave. Placing flowers there, L pulled his coat tighter around his waist. “We did it, baby. We caught the guy. You can rest now.” L squatted in front of the stone and traced the letters with his fingers. “I'll always Love you,” he whispered.

“He'll always love you too,” an unfamiliar voice said from behind.

L turned around and fell down against the head stone in his fright. Before him, hovering in the air, holding a scrap of paper, was the most grotesque being he’d ever seen. “I'm fucking hallucinating,” L gasped, thinking he's finally snapped.

“Nope. Names Ryuk, and I have something Light wanted me to give ya,” he said, holding out a black notebook with the words “Death Note” written across the cover in white.

“What’s this?” L asked, shakily accepting the book.

“This was how Kira killed. Looks like you're Kira now, hyuk.”

“I'm…Kira?” L opened the book and began thumbing through the pages. Light's hand writing was throughout and L marveled at it. Then it dawned on him; through him Kira could live. L knew the first name he wanted to write, and for the first time since Light died, his eyes were alight with life. "Ryuk, it says the user of the Death Note doesn't go to heaven or hell. What happened to Light?"

"He's become a Shinigammi, like me," Ryuk explained.

 _Sure hope he's not as ugly as you._ "Can he come to Earth like you?" L didn't dare to be hopeful, but he had to ask.

"Eventually, yes. He's not ready yet."

"Will I become Shinigammi if I use the notebook?"

"Yes."

"How long do Shinigammi live?"

"Forever."

L looked up at the God of Death, tears in his eyes. "Forever is an awful long time."


End file.
